


How To Fix Tony: A Guide By James Rhodes

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Date, Holding Hands, M/M, Poor Life Choices, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony goes through the phases of heartbreak.





	1. Tony's Poor Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> a chaptered drabble thing  
> first chapter: Tony's poor life choices, square r3  
> second chapter: showering/bathing together, square t1  
> third chapter: holding hands, square a1  
> fourth chapter: first date, square k1

Tony knew this was a bad idea. It was the  _ stupidest _ of ideas. But here he still was, getting drunk in his bathtub, trying to dull the worst of the pain.

Too bad heartbreak was  _ really _ hard to get rid of, even with alcohol.

“Aw, man, Tones, really?”

“Rhodeyyy!” Tony crooned, almost slurring the name.

“Dude, you're better than this.”

“I’m really not, especially since Pep— Pepper broke up with me.”

Rhodey stopped short. “Oh, man, Tones. I’m sorry.”

“Nah,” Tony said, waving quarter empty bottle around. “It was for the best, woulda— woulda fucked it up eventually.”

“I’m sorry.”


	2. Showering/Bathing together

“Alright, up and at ‘em, Tones.”

“God, Rhodey, be a saint and kill me, would you?”

“No can do buddy,” Rhodey said, and literally pulled Tony out the of the bed he had so carefully put him into the night before. “You really need to take a shower dude, you fucking reek.”

“But my heeeeaadd,” Tony whined.

“A shower will help with that.”

What Rhodey had neglected to mention was that it would be a cold shower and that he would be joining Tony to ensure that cleaning would actually be getting done. It was not the best of times.


	3. Holding Hands

“Come on, Tony, it’ll get better, I promise.”

“You promise?”

“Tony, this is the only time you will find me holding your hand outside of you throwing up into a toilet, but yes, I promise it will get better.”

“Thank you for holding my hand Rhodey-bear, it means a lot.”

“I know it does, Tones, that’s why I’m cashing in on those Christmas cuddles later.”

“ _ Cuddles _ , hell yeah.”

“Hell yeah, cuddles. And to cheer you up, I’m setting you up on a blind date in a few weeks.”

“This is the opposite of hell yeah.”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“Fuck.”


	4. First Date

The young man sitting across from him  _ was _ pretty, hot he had to give Rhodey that for him. And he  _ did _ make a good conversation partner. But he  _ really _ didn't wanna give him much more when he and Pepper had broken up so recently—

“And then I chased him around with a broomstick, while I was dressed as an old lady mind you, and I swear to god, Fandral actually thought I was an old witch, can you believe?”

The giggle that Loki let out after recounting the tale was simply too adorable.

Tony was going to marry this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: they did get married
> 
> comment or kudos to get the invite ;) heheh
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
